


Stupid Mornings

by frogswilltakeover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogswilltakeover/pseuds/frogswilltakeover
Summary: It's really just Aoi and Byakuya vibing in the morning on a day off from the Future Foundation. And bullying each other.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stupid Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Togahina good

Yeah, the world was absolute shit. The Tradegy broke everything up and caused millions of deaths. At least there could be small moments of bliss. Waking up next to your spouse in the morning, protected in their arms. Just laying there in their warm embrace. 

Aoi's eyes slowly fluttered open, her hands raising up to rub her blue eyes. She looked down at the arm around her waist, the fair skin contrasting her dark skin. Aoi stretched her arms up, turning in the bed to face her boyfriend. She let out a huff and placed her hands on his cheeks. 

"Wake up, dummy."   
With no response, Aoi placed her hands on Byakuya's head, starting to mess up the blond hair. After about two seconds it woke him up, the pair of blue eyes meeting the other. 

"You could've woken me up normally."   
Byakuya moved his blond hair out of his face, kissing Aoi's forehead after. As usual, her skin was soft. He always liked the feeling of it against his lips. 

"Well too bad. You're awake now so it worked."   
Aoi tossed her arms around Byakuya's shoulders, one hand reaching up to run through his hair.   
"See? I'm not dumb." 

"That's up for debate."   
Byakuya placed two fingers under Aoi's chin, lifting her head slowly to kiss her lips. They tasted like some sort of frosting, as usual. Byakuya had never really gotten tired of the taste. Doughnuts made her happy so, what would be the point of going against them? Aoi returned the kiss pretty quickly, flopping Byakuya's hair around. When they both pulled away, Byakuya pressed some kisses to her cheek, causing some giggles to escape her. 

Of course Aoi loved teasing him. She placed one leg over his hip, shifting closer to him. She giggled, kissing his nose. 

"Nice morning wood, Togami." 

Byakuya looked at her and thought for a second. Morning wood? He did remember dreaming about her but- OH. He quickly checked under the blanket. Of course nothing was there. Thank goodness. 

"You have a horrible sense of humour...so vulgar."   
He moved around her hair, sort of styling it over her shoulders. Seeing Aoi with her hair down was like his own personal view and he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 

"You're the one that couldn't take the joke. Mean...and now you're a hair stylist? I'll just take all your money as a form of resignation."   
Aoi looked up at him with a giggle, earning herself some forehead kisses. 

"I'd rather you not. You can stay here under my watchful eye. I do suggest we get up to eat."   
Byakuya placed his hands on the small of her back, letting her rest against his chest. 

"Fineee. Only if you carry me." 

Of course Aoi won in the end. She held onto Byakuya as she was carried into the kitchen, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes got droopy despite just waking up and she fell right asleep. Byakuya looked down at her, moving her up closer in his arms. He made some coffee and sat down on their couch, letting Aoi sleep against him. Her sleep didn't last long as soon as she slipped off his shoulder and landed in Byakuya's lap. Aoi sat right up and just decided to sit in his lap. Annoying him was something she was very good at and enjoyed. 

Still, Byakuya just kissed her forehead and picked up the novel he was currently reading. It was one Aoi had gifted him and he was impressed at her pick. She knew his taste well. Aoi just sat in his lap, watching as he flipped the pages. She read some of the paragraphs but Byakuya would turn the page before she got the chance to finish it. Oh well.   
"'Kuya, this is the one I gave you, right?" 

"It is. Execellent observation."   
He rest his chin on her head, only staying there for a second as she looked up to him. Byakuya placed the novel down and let Aoi bring her arms up around his neck. He buried his head into her neck in response, leaving soft kisses against her skin. Yes, they were rather affectionate and Byakuya didn't quite mind it. 

"Hehe..I just guessed." Aoi moved her hair out of the way, just flopping it back onto his face right after. 

"Have you stolen Naegi's talent?" Teasing each other was still fun. It was better than being slapped. 

"Maaybe. Or maybe I recognized the cover because you take it everywhere." Aoi turned her head to kiss his cheek, giggling against it.  
"'Kuya, you're so soft." 

"So you weren't guessing. And if it pleases you, maybe I'll keep my skin soft." 

"Really? You're adorable." 

"Don't you dare call me adorable." Byakuya huffed, biting down on her neck. 

"oW- you cannibal! We were having a nice moment and you ruined it." Aoi just tackled him down, and, as usual the cycle of being affectionate and just plain bullying each other continued. It was how they functioned and neither of them were really bothered. Why would they be? It was their style of love.


End file.
